Cookie Incident
by SleepyCrimson Ninja
Summary: By some unfortunate incident two beings find themselves inside their most hated person…ever, will chaos ensue? or will another kind of spark fly?
1. Message in a Cookie

**Hey~ I'm back with a fun plot bunny after watching a movie**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the charcters, but well...I love them all anyway...heeehehe :)**

**ENJOY!**

**...and then REVIEW ;-)**

* * *

After being forced on a date on one of his rare day offs by an effeminate redhead, William was now sitting at a table at a Chinese restaurant in the Chinatown part of London waiting for his _date_ five minutes before arranged time, since he was early since he was strict when time was involved, but knowing Grell he was most likely going to take at least fifteen to thirty minutes late but either way it was unsightly to make a _lady_ wait.

William sighed as the waiter hesitantly approached, "Good evening sir, would you like to order?"

With a slight bow William stated flatly "No, maybe later…but something to drink would be nice"

"Oh? Then would you like to try out our tea of the day?" the chinese waiter said with a smile

"hmm…tea…alright give me one then"

"Of course, one moment"

XOXOX

Meanwhile on the another side but same restaurant, Ciel was having a meeting with a Chinese investor that was interested in the Funtom company and wanted to franchise said business which sounded like a pretty good idea for expanding especially in the East part of the world, which was foreign territory to the Ciel

"So, Mr. Chaolan, do you agree with the terms we mentioned earlier?" Ciel spoke a direct to the point way.

"Excellent, it is definitely a win-win situation for both our companies, lets' start as soon as possible" Lee said in a fluent English with a chinese accent.

"Well then, Sebastian lets close this deal then hand Mr. Chaolan the contract we both agreed on"

"Yes my lord" the butler standing right beside Ciel, said curtly along with his characteristic bow, and with that the Earl and Mr. Chaolan began signing papers and continued on with their dessert right after.

XOXOX

"Sir I apologize for the wait, but here is your tea"

William was getting irritated as his date wasn't here yet and he was sitting here for almost an hour, and so with huff "It's quite alright my friend isn't here yet anyway". The waiter then poured tea to a the china and handed it to Will and placed the teapot on the table along with a saucer of mooncakes,

Sipping the black tea, "hmm~ the tea tastes good and what is this?" referring to the pastry

"it is mooncakes, it taste very good with tea, it contain red bean inside pastry" the waiter said with a heavy Chinese accent

Taking a bite off of the mini muffin sized cake, smiling "its good~ thank you"

"I am glad you like it sir"

"yes, I'll call on you once my friend arrives"

"of course, I'd be happy to serve, my name Chen", then with a bow the waiter left, and Will though it doesn't show much, happily ate the cake.

XOXOX

With the deal closed and a full stomach Ciel shook hands with the investor saying, "Its been a pleasure doing with business with you, the food was delicious"

"Likewise, I am glad you appreciated the food and oh~ I almost forgot" He then snapped his fingers and the waiter came in with a basket full of fortune cookies "cookie?"

Ciel shrugged but took one anyway, and cracking it open and read it, "Hold on to the past but eventually, let the times go and keep the memories into the present." He chuckled at the saying and placed it in his pocket.

"get one too, Mr. Micheles"

Sebastian slighty narrowed at the sound of his name being mispronounced "Its Michaelis, Mr. Chaolan"

"I am truly sorry, but still...cookie?"  
Sebastian hesitated then Ciel said impatiently wanting to leave "just get one Sebastian so we can leave"

"Yes of course" he then took one but didn't read it but placed it in his pocket then stood up as well just as Ciel stood up to leave. then both left.

XOXOX

William's patience was wearing thin, an hour of waiting the redhead still hasn't arrived yet,

"I knew it, I just wasted my precious day off evening when I should have done something more relaxing", he stood up and was about to ask for the check when,

"Will~ I'm here~" Grell cheerfully walking in a red mid length long sleeve wrap dress, with matching heels, revealing his feminine like curves, with hair tied neatly into a bun, at first glance you would mistake him for a woman.

"What in world, took you so long?!" the ravenette nearly shouted in irritation, though looking at Grell a slight blush appeared on his face,

"I so sorry Will~ the dress I was planning to wear wa-" the boss held his palm up interrupting along with an icy glare "Save the excuses and lets eat as I am hungry waiting for you when I could have done something else"

Grell although inwardly turned on my the glance was slightly hurt but he knew that it was his fault for not coming on time which In turn resulted to a pissed off boss. Will raised his hand to call Chen,

Chen came immediately at the sign

"Yes sir, are you ready to order?" handing a menu to both Will and Grell

"Yes, uhm what would you recommend?" William inquired

"Sir, for our specialties, we have Chinese chicken salad it has shredded chicken over leafy greens, crispy noodles and sesame dressing. For soup we have Sweet corn and Egg drop soup, for main dish we have, Beef & Broccoli sliced beef and stir-fried with broccoli, and covered in a dark sauce made with soy sauce and oyster sauce and thickened with cornstarch. And our specialty fried rice"

"Grell what would you like?"

"All of it sounds lovely dear~"

"Uh-hmm~ well then we'll get the…uhm….all of each, a size that's fit for two…"

"Of course, drinks?"

"chilled lemon tea" Grell said cheerfully

"is that all?"

"yes"

"then….is twenty minutes alright for waiting? No worries it'll be served as soon as its ready"

"alright fine" Will sighed

While waiting boss remained silent as he glared at the redhead, As pleasant as the stares felt to Grell he sensed an unspoken anger toward him, as soon as he noticed this he immediately apologized, "I am really sorry William, I swear it won't happen again"

"Hmm…don't worry this wont be happening again after making me wait so long" the boss huffed still pissed

but surely enough, twenty minutes later the food arrived, and then both ate happily but in tense and awkward silence. Satisfied at the food, paid the bill and stood then waiter handed them a basket full of fortune cookies for them, "Thank you for coming, here cookie", no questions asked both took one.

Grell cracked his cookie open and read "The world may be your oyster, but that doesn't mean you'll get it's pearl." Then sighed since it didn't sound good and wasn't about love.

Will didn't feel like reading his cookie at the moment so he just pocketed his cookie.

XOXOX

Sebastian checked his pocket watch "10:45". Ciel was already asleep he could finally relax, he lied on the bed tired of the errands the little Earl was giving him all day and repairing whatever the other servants destroyed, then he remembered the cookie in his coat pocket so he stood up and got the little pastry and wondering what his message was, he lied back on his bed as he cracked open the cookie.

William rented a carriage and drove Grell back to his apartment like any gent would, bid their farewells and left to go his flat, once there he sighed contentedly knowing he finally could rest peacefully knowing he had work the day after next, he took off his coat and hung it to the wall then went to the bathroom for a quick bath before bed. Ten minutes after bath, he checked the clock with a yawn after slipping into his pajamas "oh, its already quarter till 11, I better g-", with a short flashback, he then recalls that he didn't open his fortune cookie, suddenly curious about his message, so he took the pastry from his coat, cracking it open

Incidently both of them read the message at the same time…

"A journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? REVIEW below and let me know**

**A/N: riiight...as you may or may not know there are references thrown in there...can you guess what are they? and where they came from? heehee ('o')**

**tune in next time...**


	2. Switched, Why does it have to be YOU?

**So after over-reacting to the '122112' =the world's gonna end, we all gonna die!, I welcome with open arms the year 2013, and with a bang, why? because amidst all the chaos that is called fireworks destroying my eardrums, i was reviewing this fic so i could upload it to you people...the readers, yes you too, and thank you to all those who made this fic their fave,and reviewed, hopefully you continue to still do so until the end...of this fic. ****_HAPPY NEW YEAR! _**

******kudos to Yana Taboso for Kuroshitsuji and all its epicness, lol******

_side note, ' ' -is what Will/Sebastian is inwardly thinking/thoughts, i say this so hopefully it doesn't get too confusing, but i hope you can pick who is saying what... _

**and so I am going to stop now****_,_**

_**ENJOY! **_

* * *

_Darkness_

It was all I could remember and me wearing sweatpants to 'sleep', and then blank, our kind doesn't usually sleep although it is one of those luxury we can have or I must've been tired enough to fall asleep, of course this contract I made with this child was getting tiresome, the exact same contract that has reduced me to a servant and deprived from all that i could easily obtain as a demon, tiresome as it may be, waiting for a delicious meal to finish 'cooking' is always worth the wait.

For once in my servant Iife there wasn't a crash or explosion that came from somewhere in the mansion, or so I thought, there was just a peaceful silence. I startled myself awake, I have a needy bocchan to attend to, I open my eyes it was blurry. It's all a haze so I blinked a few times hoping it would clear up but to no avail it was still blurred, 'since when did my perfect vision fall to this ridiculous degree?'.

Sitting up, looking around the room thru my hazy vision,

"Hmm~ white walls, black leather furniture and vanity, metal lined glass window, immaculate white bed sheets, grey comforters, blue and white pinstripe pajamas and why am I wearing pajamas?" but wait 'I don't seem to be drugged, I can move just fine', opening and closing my hand, moving my arms about, there seems to be no problems at all, I dropped my hand to my lap, looking down at my hands I couldn't believe what I am seeing, "Where in the nether realm did my pentagram symbol go?!"

I glance to the nightstand, I see what looks like a pair of glasses, I took it and examined it, when it was closer my face my vision cleared, 'huh?' I lift my head to look at the closet that was across the room, and again my vision blurred absurdly, it takes a click, only to realize I was…nearsighted.

"This is definitely not the butler's quarters, neither am I drunk or drugged wait….this tone of voice….why is my voice….sounding like….that…_that_ reaper?"

xoxox

-Explosion, and random things crashing to the floor-

I wake up like normal, to the bright sun as I yawn. Such pleasnt weath**- BOOM!** –what the hell?! 'seriously is Knox trying to destr-'. Wait this isn't my house, even more my bedroom, I am in a Victorian themed quarters, wooden furniture, plain white sheets, "where am I?".

Blinking in disbelief as I was sitting up and moving the sheets away.

"Did I seriously sleep with my glasses o-", I placed my hands to my face, finding out my glasses is nowhere near my face "I have …" seeing everything clearly "…perfect vision" looking at down at myself, I was half naked just wearing grey sweatpants 'if I recall, I was wearing my blue and white pajamas to sleep…'

**BOOM!**

Again with the blasts, I stood up looking back at the clock, standing in the nightstand, '7:15 am'

I head to the direction of where the sound was coming from, I found myself in what looks like the remains of a kitchen, black smoke everywhere and random fallen debris scattered all around and….is that the Phantomhive maid and chef?, I open a small vent as I swat at the smoke clearing it,

I glared at them as I said flatly, "What the hell is going on here?"

The cook was scratching his head ignoring me putting more of his attention onto the burnt meat, he had burnt hair mumbling in confusion on how the beef was still raw inside despite being exposed to the flame, It then that the maid talked shyly bowing at me in apology but doesn't look at me "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop Bard from using his flamethrower on the meat but-", looks up at me, at the sight of me she starts to mumble then her nose starts dripping blood, "…I-I am t-tru- truly s-s-sorry Mr. S-Se-Seba-stian, ", then froze up then moments later fainted from blood loss….that's how it looked.

"Clean this up immediately, now if you'll excuse me" turning around I left the kitchen and back to room I was in where I awoke, "Sebastian? Why did she call as that devilish fiend, I am a proud dispatch reaper " I ranted but then I saw a reflection, HIS reflection on the tall mirror that is situated by the bookshelf near the desk, I approached it as quickly as inhumanly possible, it was there that I saw that filth of a vermin, staring at me in the face also in complete confusion, I waved my hand, then placed my hand to my hair scratching my head, my reflection copying every move "this… can't… be happening, I have work tomorrow…. " still watching the mirror, face contorted in complete disbelief.

xoxox

Standing up, I went to what the bathroom to freshen up, washed my face, shave, brush my teeth just like a habit, In front of the mirror I saw HIS face, that reapers face staring at me looking just as confused as I am, , "how in hell did this happen?" I started muttering to myself, "well…that explains my missing pentagram…I am in the body of this…" slurring in complete distaste "…this uptight prick", then the front door slammed open,

"Will~! I came to visit~" a very delighted voice echoed throughout the flat,

Staring back at his reflection, "really~ this early in the morning?...now he's invading the house…" I poked my head at the doorframe, thankfully it was the redhead, if anybody else I would be completely clueless as to who they are, although Spears himself would recognize…

"Will~ i brought a bag of your favorite coffee, Knox told me you were running out, so, I dropped by the shop to buy you one…" he said trailing off

Coming out of the bathroom I said flatly and sarcasm overflowing "Oh thank you, how kind of you to hand in such gift"

He looked at me, then his happy mood dropped only to be replaced by despair "Oh, you're still mad about yesterday…I said I was sorry"

I looked at him and said, in all honesty "Sutcliffe, what on earth are you talking about?"

He gasped at my reply, then answered back looking angry but also apologetic "Don't play dumb with me…wait…are you really pissed at me?!"

Even at the Phantomhive manor, as soon as this redhead came in screaming "Sebas-chan!" then starts following me everywhere, my automatic response was to ignore and dodge whatever and I mean WHATEVER he threw at me. And thankfully, under some instance, this reaper…Spears is mad about something he did, and what is was I'm not going to pry about it.

xoxox

"I'm in this vermin's butler form…so that means…" looks at the clock on the nightstand '7:45', then looks at the pentagram in my left hand "…I have to…be servant to that bratty Earl…good grief."

-bell ringing-

With a heavy sigh, I change into the butler's uniform that was hanging neatly on the closet door. After a minute of changing into the outfit and white gloves, I quickly headed to the Earl's quarters, 'which is…where?'. And so one by one I check out every room in the manor, pathetic as it may sound I am not familiar to the manor as like it was the dispatch offices, finally I poked my head to a door and saw the little Earl, 'I still do not get why he goes thru such drastic measures just to-' I thought as i opened the room. As soon as he heard the door creak open, the boy looked at me either in annoyance or anger.

"Sebastian! What on earth took you so long?"

'I think its both' "I apologize, I got lo-" 'wait I can't tell him I got lost, I am the butler of the house!' , "I mean, I woke up late,Earl"

He looked at me in angered annoyance "Since when do you call me… Earl?"

'good grief, what does this fiend call that needy Earl? Ah-' "I am sorry young lord,"

"that's better…where's my tea?"

'this brat drinks tea in the morning?' I shrugged but then I recalled that the kitchen getting destroyed "I am sorry for the inconveniences, bocchan but the cook has set the stove ablaze and exploded along with the entire kitchen"

Nudging on my nose out of habit, forgetting my glasses wasn't there in the first place so I ended up poking my forehead.

"then go fix it and make me my tea and breakfast" It was all he could say as he just looks at me like I could instantly fix an entire kitchen that was blown to bits.

I could feel my eyes twitch at such a near impossible task, demon or not…well for me anyways… I replied to him with a curt bow and smile, "As you wish," then left the room, heading over to the destroyed kitchen, then I mumbled to myself "…if I am in this horrid creature's body…then…."

xoxox

"if it makes it any better….i'll make you breakfast…" Then redhead said and headed over to the kitchen, like it was his own, getting bowls and ingredients out of the cupboards, and started preparing a meal. At the sight of food getting prepared my stomach grumbled, 'oh dear ', then I my mind started to wander off, placing my hand my chin in deep thought, 'If ..urrgh…just thinking about it makes me want to puke….anyway…. my conscious is in this bastard's body….'

Incidently…again, both said in the same time…

"…then who is inside MY body?!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So how was it?**

**REVIEW in the box below and let me you know!**

**tune in next time!**


	3. Am I being too obvious?

**Yo! and before you react, i apologize for not updating this fic for quite a long time, i had this chapter but i forgot to post, well considering its spring/summer break, i got really, REALLY lazy to do anything...but don't worry i'll get my lazy butt into gear, and type in a longer one for the next chapter, and lastly, just to remind you my beloved readers, i am typing in three fics at the same time...this one, 'R.M ch 4' and a new fic that i'm still doubting whether i will debut it on the site or not...read then review 'kay...it keeps my motivation level up so...**

**AND to hopefully to avoid confusion, in this chapter, William is Sebastian's body, while Sebastian is in William's so...**

**...on to the story...**

* * *

As Sebastian went to the Phantomhive kitchen to make breakfast for the Earl, despite the destruction of the entire kitchen not too long ago. And now he was thinking about it all he could make was breakfast meals and coffee of any kind. Which in its own way, he was thankful to not have forgotten the memory of how to.

Before, in his human life, he was a barista at a coffee shop. It is only recently that he has taken a liking to tea. Although he makes tea for the customers of the café he doesn't drink one so he only has a slight clue on how it tastes since most of the time it was usually coffee, and also it was part of his morning routine.

In the kitchen, Sebastian managed to fix a part of it. And it was there he decided to make an Egg Benedict, and a Mocha Latte, although he didn't want to admit, he was comfortable in the butler form of the his hated vermin. He now is easily doing the dish without breaking a sweat.

And in fifteen minutes flat, he made a batch of Croissants; bacon cooked just perfectly, poached egg, and a perfect Hollandaise sauce and a Mocha Latte. Looking at how the dish looks on a plate, it'd make a high-class chef jealous.

_Hmm….i guess we have a bit more in common than I thought originally….now all I can do now that Earl isn't a picky eater_

Then he heard a female voice mutter, it was the maid, "M-Mr. S-Seba-stian…the bocchan is asking 'why are you talking so long?' and so I came here to get you…"

"I was just on my way, Ms. Maid-san" I say as I pass by her and head to the Earl's bedroom. _Does he always have breakfast in bed/s like this? And now I just hope that whoever is in ME is careful that he doesn't do anything to it or else I will haunt whoever it is._ I thought as I walk to the young earl's bedroom thus walking past the maid in the process.

"M-Mis-Miss?" It is what I heard her mutter then an "Aaah~" and with that I assume she's fainted again.

And under a minute I arrive at the Earl's room

* * *

"Here it is William, pancakes and some hot coffee latte" the redhead cheered as he served said items to –William- hoping it would make the others mood better.

"Ah, this is….what is it?" I say nonchalantly. It was a habit that I check the look of the food before anything else, and now I see two pancakes which was cooked unevenly as one side was a darker tone then the other side, but at least the coffee looked okay.

"Will?"

"Oh please don't take offense…it's just that it's been awhile since I have eaten human food" I reply in matter of fact way but then I realized that might be a wrong thing to say at the moment. _Oh dear…_

"Human food…?" The redhead continued "But Will, you have been eating them since the start of your afterlife…."

'What the damn hell was I thinking, I forgot the fact that I'm in this pric- …Spear's body…'

"Ah yes, I still must be dreaming….i shall eat it then…" I start eating the food, but being unfamiliar since I long forgotten what this is supposed to taste like._ After centuries of living…I have truly forgotten what the 'taste' of food is…since I only now devour souls…_

"Uhm….well….how is it?"

"Edible" _but...thanks to me cooking in the manor, I can say that….i have a bit of an idea of how food 'tastes' _

"Ouch, that hurts, last time you said it was delicious…" He was looking like he wanted to tear up and cry.

I was deadpanned, I don't have a clue how to…uhm…._What the hell happened to these two?!_

* * *

Finishing the breakfast I made I went to the brat's room, I really hope he will like it. With a knock you

"Young lord, i am sorry for the wait…but here is your breakfast… Egg Benedict, and a Mocha Latte"

"I asked for tea, did I not?" He said in an impatient tone.

"…" I could not say anything, since I …forgot about the tea, 'Oh dear' but then I lift the silver dome off of the platter and out came the wonderful scent called breakfast.

The earl's expression looked an angry spoiled that wasn't given what he wanted but as his stomach grumbled, and seeming to know that I also heard it, "You are very weird today Sebastian.." he looked down and blushed, then approaching the trolley and taking the time, poking then cutting through the yolk of the egg, then slicing then taking a forkful then he ate it.

I tasted everything, it should be perfect. Now all I need is confirmation.

"Sebastian"

"Yes Ear- I mean…bocchan?"

"This is…aweful…" Ciel trails off into a whispered mumble. And Sebastian while in his own little world didn't pick up after that word.

_Such a picky eater…is Michaelis so bored with his life, he put up with this? _

The reaper, was slightly pissed off since he was so not used to 'be of service' at the literal sense, He was the dispatch supervisor for crying out loud; also it has been a while that he does missions in person, add to that Sutcliffe's destruction every time he's out on a mission, lead him to be stuck at the desk since the Jack Ripper case. _I think this just proves that I need to be out and about more often…_

"Did you hear what I said Sebastian…"

"Yes, you said it was aweful…"

"…aweful-ly delicious….i like it…you should make it more often…" Ciel suddenly blushing a shade of pink.

"Oh…I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong…"

"Shinken-ni…" _I should consider day offs instead of being in the office most of the time…_

"What did you just...?"

"Do not worry Earl, this issue is nothing you should be concerned about…" Out of habit the reaper once again had poked his forehead.

"No Sebastian, this definitely something I should concern myself…you seem like you…are out of it, though the breakfast was delicious…"

_And I have an issue in my hands…_

* * *

**to be continued**

**and that's it for now, for comments, rants? and possible situations you'd like too happen...write them in the review box below and let me know...**

**shout out of thanks to those who have reviewed and put my story on the fave/follow/alert lists...and just so you know I CARE about what you think, review to keep me motivated... **

**over and out!**


End file.
